Team Seven and the Voyeur
by Bathysphere
Summary: Kakashi is the pervert we always thought he was. Finally, proof! He goes out with his drinking buddies, Team Seven has now grown up. The jounin sets the whole thing up to finally get them together. Smut! .oneshot.


Naruto growled approvingly as Sasuke pushed him back against the wall, Sakura watching with a smirk. The raven-haired boy pressed his lips clumsily against the blonde's. He was so drunk, Naruto doubted he was even aware that Sakura-chan was watching. Sasuke continued, fiercly battling Naruto, but this time in need not anger, and with their tongues not fists. They pressed tighter, as Sasuke enjoyed the warm ramen taste of the other boy.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the other's waist and took the liberty of groping Sasuke's butt while he was at it. He could hear Sakura giggling, but he ignored it. That is, till she pressed herself against his boy. Naruto thought about telling her to back off, but then thought against it. The more the merrier right? Besides, she was hot, and he had never totally gotten over that crush for her, even if it was more physical than anything, she was still a relatively nice girl. The wild kissing, wet noises, gasping continued. She stepped back for a moment, and began removing her clothing. Attempting to eye Sakura and continue with Sasuke was difficult, but he was determined.

They continued, and now Sasuke was trying to turn him around to get to his backside, but the boy refused and with one of his trademark grins, he pushed Sasuke to the couch and got on top of him.

'Sorry Sasuke-chan, but if anyone's gonna be seme, it'll be me. ' Then, as he was ravishing the boy, who was throughtly resisting, but moaning in pleasure nonetheless, the pinkhaired girl pressed herself against Naruto, licking his ear. The fox-boy growled for more, his body undulating with the sensations and the shivers up his spine. He looked back at Sasuke, who had now stopped struggling and was staring at the two of them, his eyes glazed with lust. Naruto winked at the boy, and began kissing Sakura in earnest. He ran his hands over her half-naked and removed the last articles of clothing. He grabbed her hand and Sasuke's, which he had been busy with, enjoying the show, and pulled the to their bedroom. The boy ran in, laughing, and plopped himself on the soft bed.

He spread his legs and licked his lips, winking at them, only half-jokingly, displaying his naked self seductively. The boy's hair color was natural, and Sakura was as well, albeit pink. There was no mistaking that now, with the proof in front of him. The pale boy turned to Sakura, who he wanted to give much needed attention to. Her smooth skin, pretty curves, wonderful chest..

He practically launched himself at her, the entire time keeping his face totally devoid of all emotion, though he failed miserably when it came to the pleasure. They kissed slowly, lips pressing, caressing, and he grasped her gently by the waist. She in return placed her hands around his neck. He could feel her against him. He traced his finger down her back as he pressed his tongue and she let out a shuddering gasp, lifting her head up exposing her neck. He quickly leaned in and began kissing her there, making her give out more little groans. His hands drifted to her chest and down her back over her soft skin. Then, he heard a moan, lower, more manly. He stared at Sakura for a moment, now slightly moist from all the action for various reasons and then they turned to look at the bed. Sasuke groaned, seeing the boy splayed across the mattress. It was so tempting to just take both of them now. The gleaming yellow hair covering part of his face, sweat trickling down his chest leading down to his hardness. The boy was looking down, 'working' on himself at the sight of them but then noticed Sasuke watching and looked up from beneath his eyelashes, his mouth hung open and a droop of drool fell on the tip of his cock. He bit his lip slightly. A blush smattered the tan skin of his face.

Sakura watched as well, enjoying the view; she had been eyeing them all night. But she was especially enjoying Naruto. She had always focused on Sasuke, but had never really payed attention to the hunk now pleasuring himself on the bed. Unlike Sasuke, who was lithe, and thinner, he was thicker, particularly around the chest. While Sasuke's skin was perfectly pale and smooth, Naruto's wassunkissed, and had minor scars on his arms, and legs. Even a couple on his chest. They were almost opposites, but fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces. Even their nipples we're different, the prankster had almost pink one's the shade like her own, in contrast with his delicious skin.

Sasuke's, though, we're smaller, and darker. And they were hard. She looked up at his face; he was currently staring intently at Naruto. She allowed her imagination to go wild at the possibilities. Never had sakura thought it would be like this. She knew the boys always had an attraction, an 'affinity' for each other, but she had thought she would get intimate with Sasuke in a more..'private' setting. But she definatly wasn't complaning. For once, she was seeing Naruto for more than a silly kid, and more like an attractive man. The girl drifted to the bed, and got on it and closed in on Naruto. He watched her, and then stopped his work, never taking his eyes off her. Bringing his fingers up to his mouth, he licked them off, and sucked several, getting the precum. He leaned back a bit, and she pushed herself on him. They adjusted and she layed on him as he pushed in. She moaned and began moving slowly. Naruto's face was either buried in her chest at work, or kissing her, staring at Sasuke. After several minutes, he could take it no longer.

'She must be ready by now.' He crossed the room and mounted Sakura, slowly pushing himself inside the already occupied entrace, and took a hand and began rubbing Sakura as he did. They shifted, laying on their sides in the bed, all as one, their thrusts harmonized. All of them had quickly picked up a rhythm. She could felt warm, and full, and let the feelings take her, while Naruto and Sasuke continued fighting it out, even inside her, rubbing against each other, the huffing and groaning fill the room. The bed's springs squeaked and there was squelching...

* * *

Kakashi walked by the door and leaned against the wall, enjoying his book, when he was interrupted by three loud, nearly simultaneous moans, and then the squeaking, followed by the thump of bodies collapsing on each other. He was worried for a moment, fearing that there might have been an attack, but there we're no foreign chakra presences.

'Ah! Finally. I was wondering when they would get around to it.' He went back to his book, and walked down the hall and out of the house, now having the answer to where his drinking buddies had dissapeared to. Letting out a sigh, he made his way to his lover's home, ignoring the tightness in his pants.

'I'm such a pervert. But at least Iruka-chan loves me,' he thought as he made his way inside the house, taking off his pants before even taking a moment to close the door.

"Hehehe.."


End file.
